Cloaked in Black, The Moon Shines Through
by kattastrophical
Summary: Bella falls off her motorcycle after a fight with Jake. She forgets everything and everyone-Will the Light shine throught or be cloaked forever? Who is this boy with Topaz Eyes haunting her? PLZPLZPLZ RxR - That shows me you might like it. Flames welcome.
1. I recognise him, I recognise that

Fan Fiction

Cloaked in Black, the Moon shines through.

Run. Run. Run.

Trees brush past me, all I can hear is my ragged breaths, and the snarls of the monster behind me.

Run. Run. Run.

Branches scratch, Twigs snap.

Run. Run. Run.

Just a dream... just a dream...

Soon falling... falling, flailing, running...

The ground comes to meet me, as do the thorns and the mud, and the blood...

Tears of warmth stream down my face.

Cold breath sweeps across my throat.

Whimpers escape my mouth.

Arms wrap around me, tightly binding me in place.

I feel like I've been here before...

The air of the night is numb with cold, the wind whips my hair.

I slump down, into the earth, defeated by the un-known Predator.

The moon is shrouded in a cloak of black.

Red eyes shine, through the forest of clouds.

Fire courses through my veins, burning, thriving and striving...

Black surrounds me, black as the night...

A sweat drenched sheet covered me, like a protective shield I draped it around me.

Gingerly I get up.

Long ago... like a dream of dread, I remember red eyes.

Red eyes, in the forest of clouds, haunted me.

Cold arms made of marble, wrapped me in a forced embrace.

The night was cold, the ground of frozen mud,

I feel like I've been here before...

Something is missing, someone is missing.

Slowly, I walk on...

I find myself in a room...

Softly, a magical melody makes its way through the stilled air.

A boy sits at the piano,

Why do I recognise him?

A lullaby, seeps into the mist of my mind,

Resurfacing on the water of thoughts, I remember a boy...

Topaz eyes...

Through the lids of brown, sunlight bursts through, blindingly bright.

Sighs of relief washes over the room,

I have awoken...

To bliss or to war?


	2. Chapter 2 AN You have to read!

I have writers block 

I have writers block 

I'm also having a problem with reviews – at the moment 101 people have read this but I've had only 8 reviews! Do you guys want me to keep going? Should I stop?

If you want me to carry on please PM me on review and tell me! If you want me to carry on please help me in deciding whether I should continue in Poetry format or whether the next chapter should be story format in Edward's POV?

Also please check out my Profile and vote in my first Poll!!


	3. Chapter 3 Once Again War or Peace?

And once again, I am subjected to horror and disbelief, terror and agony

And once again, I am subjected to horror and disbelief, terror and agony

I recognise something, this room, have I seen it before?

Its bleak walls, its plain window, its starched smell, these starched sheets…

And once again everything is black,

Seeping around me, dark black…

I'm scared, I feel like I'm being followed, and agony follows suit, shooting up my arms, coursing down my legs, piercing my head…

Strong hands wrap around me, holding me tight, I try with all my might to break free, I feel trapped…

There's a boy, dark coloured in skin, dark coloured in eyes, burning, harsh like the red, soft like the topaz, seeing right through me, understanding, regretting,  
And then a harsh noise, a threatening sound, beating faster and faster, louder and louder…

And again there is black…

War, what is it?

Harsh sounds, cries in the blackness, tears, screams, sadness, being taken away…

Being taken away from everything…

Things you know and love; things you know and hate…

What is Peace?

Love, happiness, laughter in the light…

Smiles, bright and happy, clear and cheerful…

Love all around….


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long, I kinda forgot about it, and I had writers block when I remembered it, a

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long, I kinda forgot about it, and I had writers block when I remembered it, and I didn't think anyone liked it since I've got like, hardly any reviews, and I've been having a hard time at school and stuff… so that's taking its toll…

Flames are welcome since I left it so long…

And suggestions for future chappies…

And if you want to be a character in my other fanfic. "The Best God-Damn Weekend Ever!" – PM me and I'll see what I can do…

Love yous all…

C.A.G x


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long, I kinda forgot about it, and I had writers block when I remembered it, a

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE… FLAMES WELCOME… OTHERWISE I'LL DELETE IT…


	6. Remembering can be dangerous

DISCLAIMER - I don't own it

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own it!! Don't sue!**

Shouts torment me, and suddenly I'm running, running again from my monster, a growl, and suddenly the trees are gone…

I'm on the cold ground, and I remember the feeling of sadness, as it seeps through my body and the clouds of thoughts, and slowly everything changes once again…

Into darkness, and then coldness… I'm freezing…

And there's a bright light, so bright it's blinding…

A light at the end of a tunnel…

A beeping sound, speeding up…

And suddenly there are red eyes… coming back to haunt me, and then everything fades out and I see my monster again…

And everything comes flooding back in flashes, making me blink…

A scream surfaces, and I realise its coming from me, and then a roar of an engine and I kick off, and I'm… crying? Sobbing harshly, unable to see… and everything stop…

And I'm left with the darkness and several questions…

But only one that I really urged to have an answer to…

What happened next?

Sorry for the wait… Now – can anyone guess what's going on? )

If you can you can have a sneak peek of the next chappie!

Any ideas are welcome… and WILL be used… And co-writers are ALSO WELCOME!! :-D


End file.
